Por el resto de nuestra existencia
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Voldemort ha sido destruido pero los mortífagos no se dan por vencidos. Secuestran a Harry y sus allegados y después los venden a los vulturis para que hagan con ellos lo que quieran. ¿Qué será de los magos? ¿Qué querrán los Vulturis?


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

* * *

Nota: Esta es una historia que lleva tiempo dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Y no he encontrado ninguna igual en este crossover. Así que... Espero os guste.

* * *

Capítulo 01.

POV Harry:

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos aquí. Los días y las noches se habían desdibujado con el pasar del tiempo. Hacía bastante tiempo que la guerra había terminado, y seguramente el mundo mágico nos daba por muertos si lo que Malfoy padre decía era verdad.

Nos habían capturado y nos tenían encerrados en una gran sala a todos juntos.

De algún modo habían atado nuestras magias y solo podíamos realizar hechizos simples.

Si tratábamos de escapar, sentíamos un dolor parecido al del cruciatus.

Los mortifagos que se habían librado de la muerte solían venir a atormentarnos, torturarnos y dejarnos sin comer mientras ellos se alimentaban como reyes y nos obligaban a mirar.

De vez en cuando Lucius Malfoy solía encadenarme con una correa y me paseaba por las fiestas que daba como si yo fuese su mascota o un trofeo de guerra.

Pero todo cambió hacía un tiempo. No sabía cuando.

Las torturas con hechizos se detuvieron y nos alimentaban mejor. Esto era desconcertante.

-Ya falta menos, oh, Elegido. Pronto seréis... En fin. No diré nada. La sorpresa no sería tal si lo desvelara todo. ¿No crees? -El padre de Nott sonrió.

Su hijo estaba entre nosotros al igual que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

Habían decidido no seguir a sus padres en aquella locura y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias. O eso solían decirles sus familiares.

* * *

POV Draco:

¿Que si me arrepentía de haber elegido el bando del cara rajada? No. Podría parecer que lo hacía, pero no era así en absoluto.

No creía en la supremacía sangre pura y aunque tampoco era un amante de muggles, podía pensar en un montón de cosas que podrían hacerse de otro modo menos violento y sádico.

Mi padre no había reaccionado bien a mi traición y me encerró junto con los gryffindors y dos de mi casa.

-Y no te preocupes por el tema de la herencia, Draco. Tu madre ya me ha dado otro heredero.

No podía creerme que mi madre hubiera aceptado todo esto pero descubrí, por boca de Blaise, que ella me creía muerto.

Los elfos domésticos nos sirvieron la comida y después se marcharon.

En un primer momento creí que la comida estaría envenenada pero no era así.

-¿Por qué creéis que ahora nos tratan bien? -Longbottom preguntó.

Siempre alguien preguntaba lo mismo y como siempre, no teníamos respuesta.

Lo que sí sabíamos era que tramaban algo.

* * *

POV Remus:

A veces desearía estar muerto. Todo era muy duro y sombrío. Mi esposa había muerto, mis mejores amigos también y Harry... Harry llevaba dos años lejos. Ahora habría cumplido los 20 si no estuviera muerto.

Yo no podía creerme que tantos y tantos hubieran perdido la vida así... Y a menudo mis teorías no eran escuchadas y dadas por locura así que preferí guardarlas para mí.

Estaba haciendo las maletas para irme de Gran Bretaña. Las cosas estaban cambiando, pero nada me ataba aquí. Me iría a Estados Unidos. Allí no había tantos prejuicios acerca de los hombres lobo y con suerte podría hacer una vida con el dinero que Sirius me había dejado.

Yo no había querido usarlo, y si viviera solo no lo habría hecho, pero ahora un niño de tres años dependía de mí y no iba a hacerle pasar hambre y penurias si podía evitarlo.

Teddy era la razón de mi existencia. Era quien me hacía fuerte y por él era que no me dejaba consumir por la pena.

Si lo hiciera, Teddy se quedaría solo en el mundo y yo no iba a ser tan egoísta porque no sería justo.

-Mida papi.

Me di la vuelta para ver a mi pequeño.

Él tenía en sus brazos un oso de peluche azul y había cambiado su pelo y ojos al mismo tono que los del muñeco.

-Vaya, cachorrito. Veo que los dos estáis muy bien conjuntados.

Mi pequeño se echó a reír y se lanzó a mis brazos.

Sí. Por Teddy merecía la pena seguir vivo.

* * *

POV Sirius:

Si me hubieran dicho hacía cinco años atrás que estaría viviendo con unos malditos vampiros, tal vez habría cruciado a quien lo asegurara.

Pero cuando caí a través del velo de la muerte me sumí en un sueño profundo y lo próximo que supe era que sentí un dolor lacerante en el cuello y las muñecas y como todo me ardía.

Quise morir en tantas ocasiones que creo que lo supliqué incluso. Pero nadie me sacó de mi miseria.

El jefe del aquelarre vino a visitarme cuando todo acabó y me dio la bienvenida a su maldito circo.

Pero no todo acabó allí.

Los vampiros habían sufrido muchas bajas por culpa de un clan enemigo o algo así y querían tener su propio ejército mejorado. Allí era donde entraba yo y mis habilidades mágicas.

Me utilizaron como yegua de cría durante años. Si bien los vampiros se suponía que no podían concebir, los magos sí y gracias a la magia y a las peculiaridades vampíricas, en tres meses tenía un bebé completamente sano y no era necesario que yo descansara.

Lo extraño sucedía cuando los pequeños nacían. Sorprendentemente no eran vampiros del todo y se alimentaban de comida normal.

Tenía tres hijos porque los reyes estos querían sus propios herederos y como no, me usaban para ello.

-No te preocupes, mascota. Pronto no serás el único que nos ayude en este... Proyecto. -Cayo sonrió y me dejó solo.

Eso me asustó. ¿Qué planeaban? ¿Qué quería decir el lunático?

Sostuve a Rigel contra mi pecho y lo mecí hasta que volvió a dormirse. Leo y Regulus dormían en sus camas abrazados a animales de felpa.

* * *

POV Fred:

No había intimidad en esta sala. Solo un baño que habían construído recientemente cuando decidieron tratarnos como a reyes. Reyes presos.

Antes todos teníamos unos cubos donde hacer nuestras necesidades y cada semana nos limpiaban con hechizos.

Las mujeres no tenían intimidad ni los hombres tampoco.

Todos habíamos visto más de lo que habríamos querido.

-Hoy es el gran día. Y aunque nos habría gustado disfrutar más de vuestra... Compañía, tenemos unos planes que nos beneficiarán. No tanto a vosotros, pero eso no es importante.

-Maldito bastardo... -Theodore Nott gruñó.

-¿Algo que quieras compartir, hijo?

En respuesta el chico le escupió a su padre recibiendo una maldición dolorosa a cambio.

-La compañía de estas bestias impuras te está haciendo demasiado mal. Pero no te preocupes. Pronto no será asunto mío.

A Feorge y a mí se nos habían quitado las ganas de bromear. ¿Para qué? No tenía sentido ya. Era estúpido.

No teníamos aquí dentro ningún motivo para la felicidad. Algunos amigos habían muerto aquí con nosotros debido a las condiciones previas y recordarlos dolía demasiado.

Estábamos vestidos con las túnicas que habíamos tenido cuando fuimos capturados. Si se manchaban u olían, nos tocaba limpiarlas con magia y repararlas de igual modo. Estábamos harapientos y ojerosos. Aunque el trato hacia nosotros hubiera cambiado, ninguno podía dormir bien porque no sabíamos qué podría pasar si bajábamos la guardia.

* * *

POV Bill:

Yo era el mayor de los que estábamos aquí capturados. Aún me maldecía internamente por mi estupidez.

No nos capturaron a todos juntos pero sí al mismoTiempo.

Esos bastardos lo tenían todo planeado y bien engrasado.

Lástima que no fueran personas estúpidas. Habría sido de gran ayuda para nosotros.

Sin embargo resultaron ser listos y minuciosos.

No sabía qué había sido de mi esposa Fleur. ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Me echaría de menos? ¿Me habría dado por muerto?

-Estoy asustado. -Charlie me susurró. -No sé qué será de nosotros. La incertidumbre me está volviendo loco, Bill.

-Lo sé. A mí también.

-¿Crees que papá y mamá...? ¿Crees que estarán bien?

No supe como responder a la pregunta de Charlie. Quería pensar que sí, que estarían bien, pero no lo sabía.

¿Estarían con Ginny? ¿Los tres estarían juntos? ¿Pensarían en nosotros como nosotros en ellos?

Esas preguntas no me dejaban dormir por las noches... Era un sentimiento horrible el no saber.

Un elfo doméstico apareció en mitad de la sala y con un chasquido de sus dedos se nos colocaron túnicas de buena calidad en los brazos junto con ropa interior, calcetines y zapatillas.

Nos miramos confusos los unos a los otros.

-Los amos dicen que ustedes deben ducharse y vestirse con esas ropas nuevas.

Eso me sorprendió.

-¿No se supone que los elfos domésticos no deben tocar las prendas? -Harry preguntó.

-Soy un elfo libre pero leal al amo Avery. -La pequeña criatura respondió.

Después de eso se marchó y nosotros nos dispusimos a adecentarnos no sin inquietud. Pues eso quería decir... Algo. Aunque aún no sabíamos el qué.

Cuando estuvimos todos listos horas más tarde, la puerta de la celda comunal se abrió y varios hechizos nos dieron encadenándonos de pies y manos para evitar que cometiéramos alguna locura.

Habían sido inteligentes una vez más. Pues yo sí que habría intentado escapar llevándome a cuantos pudiera conmigo.

-Llegó la hora, traidores. Espero que os vaya... Muy mal. -Malfoy sonrió fríamente y fuimos levitados fuera de la sala después de a saber cuanto tiempo.

* * *

POV Cayo Vulturi:

Maldito fuera Sirius Black. Ese estúpido mago se había hecho un lugar con nosotros y eso me cabreaba. No se suponía que nos encariñáramos con él. El plan era embarazarlo cuantas veces nos fuera posible y luego cuidar de los mocosos hasta que crecieran.

Pero no. El muy desagradable debió pelear a cada paso del camino logrando que me interesara su desafío.

Y cuando Aro había visto en su mente lo de su estúpida familia y cuando los magos que nos dieron a Black nos contactaron, hicimos planes.

Sin que el dichoso mago lo supiera, íbamos a cumplir sus tontos deseos. Claro que no sin beneficios para nosotros.

Nuestro ejército crecería y tendríamos los mejores vampiros con habilidades que nadie esperaría.

Si querían derrocarnos, se llevarían una... Pequeña sorpresa.

* * *

POV Felix:

No sabía como sentirme. Iban a traer más magos para que fuesen nuestros. Podríamos hacer con ellos lo que quisiéramos.

-"Menos coméroslos ni dañarlos... Mucho." -El rey Aro había aclarado.

¿Y yo qué iba a hacer con un mago? ¿Para qué querría uno de todos modos? Solo eran humanos con magia. ¿Por qué no comerlos y ya? Sería más sencillo.

Pero no. Todos debíamos contribuir al futuro del aquelarre. Esto nuestras majestades no lo habían dicho explícitamente, pero indirectamente sí lo habían expresado.

Y casi todos los guardias nos preguntábamos lo mismo. ¿Qué haríamos nosotros con bebés humanos?

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y varios magos entraron conducidos por Jane y Heidi a la sala del trono.

Otros humanos estaban encadenados y flotaban manejados por esos palos de madera que llamaban varitas.

Ya en el salón de los tronos dejaron caer sus cargas y el mago que parecía ser el líder se acercó a nuestros reyes haciendo que nos tensáramos.

-Sus magias están atadas así que no os dañarán. Si eligen a uno o dos magos para su uso personal, solo tendrán que decirlo y sus magias se atarán a ustedes.

Aro sonrió muy complacido y tras un rato más de charla vanal, los hombres que trajeron nuestros... Nuevos... Entretenimientos se marcharon dejándonos a solas con... Las personas encadenadas que si no lo supiera mejor, diría que estaban inconscientes.

-Bienvenidos a vuestra nueva... Existencia. -Aro les dijo.

Me pareció que esas palabras sellaban sus destinos.

* * *

Nota: ¿Parejas? Cada vulturi al menos tiene que tener un mago para sí mismo.


End file.
